


Nothing but the Water

by NotSoInnerNerd



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoInnerNerd/pseuds/NotSoInnerNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A soft creak echoes through the entry-way as James shuts the door behind him. He does not remember the walk home. He remembers seeing the man at the bar, slipping something into a girl’s drink. He remembers waiting until the man left and silently slipping out of the crowded bar after him. He can still hear the man’s indignant shout as James pulled him into the alley way. He can still feel the man’s throat twitching under his hand and the satisfying crunch of bone under his fists. He remembers the man suddenly becoming still. He remembers nothing after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing but the Water

 A soft creak echoes through the entry-way as James shuts the door behind him. He does not remember the walk home. He remembers seeing the man at the bar, slipping something into a girl’s drink. He remembers waiting until the man left and silently slipping out of the crowded bar after him. He can still hear the man’s indignant shout as James pulled him into the alley way. He can still feel the man’s throat twitching under his hand and the satisfying crunch of bone under his fists. He remembers the man suddenly becoming still. He remembers nothing after.

 His feet carry him to the kitchen sink, keeping to the darkened corners. Shadows come to life as the single light above the kitchen sink flickers. Crimson water swirls down the drain as James scrubs his hands. He sings absentmindedly as he works.  

_Well, won't you take me down to the levy, take me down to the stream,_   
_take me down to the water, we're gonna wash our souls clean,_   
_take me down to the river, take me down to the lake,_   
_Yes, we'll all go together, we're gonna do it for the good lord's sake_

 A soft touch against the nape of his neck startles him out of his reverie. The touch flows down his back, ending with two bird-like arms wrapped around his middle.

 “You’re home,” the sleepy statement is punctuated by a small kiss behind his ear. James begins to sing again. The body behind him sighs in contentment.

_Tried my hand at the bible, tried my hand at prayer,_  
 _but now nothing but the water is gonna bring my soul to bare,_  
 _but now nothing but the water is gonna bring my soul to bare_  

  “Come to bed,” the whisper is pressed into the smooth skin where his neck meets his shoulder. James shakes his head and continues scouring his hands. He feels a final touch of lips to the underside of his jaw before the arms around his torso withdraw. Fingers trail across the small of his back as Steve disappears.

  Ten minutes later, James silently opens the door to the bedroom. Steve sits on the bottom of the bed, bathed in moonlight. Shadows hang in the hollows of his cheeks and collarbones. His skin is white as bone in the silver light. A golden halo of hair brushes over his forehead. James watches him from the shadow of the doorway.

  “I know you’re there,” Steve calls softly. His eyes, as blue as the heavens, meet James’ eyes. He reaches out, beckoning James to him. He goes, stopping between Steve’s open knees. He towers over Steve, casting him in darkness. Steve places a hand on James’ chest, and James crumples to his knees. He gazes up into Steve’s moonlit face. Steve’s hand runs through James’ hair. James’ head falls forward, and his eyes close. His palms are clasped in front of his chest. The metallic scent of blood hangs in the air.

  James’ hands open at Steve’s touch. Delicate fingers dance over his roughened palms, looking ever paler against the blood-stained skin. Steve traces the edges of spatters, following them past James’ splayed palms and onto his forearms. Feather-light touches run along James’ jaw. A single point of pressure stops under his chin. James’ chest freezes as Steve tilts his head up. His eyes are the last thing to move, flicking up to Steve’s face after his hand is gone from James’ chin. Blue eyes examine a pale finger tipped in red. A razor-sharp grin slowly fills Steve’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> The song James sings is "Nothing but the Water" by Grace Potter and the Nocturnals.
> 
> So this was my first fic ever. We'll see if I do more. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
